Let's see how far we've come
by girl in the green shoelaces
Summary: From enemys to .... something else. This is a small oneshot from Kim's point of view on her relationship with Shego... The laughs. The fears. They can be read here. Rated for a relationship theme that keeps many people in closets..i don't own Kim Possible


one shot

* * *

I don't understand why. I couldn't tell you when it all started. All I know is that I love her. I haven't always….loved her. You know? We fight. She is the only one in this world that I allow to call me those….pet names. Until recently I never knew how amazing they could be when used properly. And that sly grin.

It makes my heart skip a beet which causes my head to spin. Adrenalin starts flowing.

I know that she feels the same way. When we sneak out…together for simple things. The rush. She comes with me on some missions. I don't think she wants me to know, but I sometimes notice a green jet shadowing us.

And she knows me. Knows when I need to hit something. Knows when I need to be held. Knows when I want to disappear. She knows when I have a hard mission.

When Ron broke up with me for Yori she was the one that I went to. I didn't know why at the time, but she gave me the best spar of my life. When I told her what was wrong (after the workout) she let me stay over. We spent the night trash talking men and watching movies. The next day was a Saturday and we went windsurfing.

Wade told my parents I was on a mission.

After that she started showing up at school.

Bonnie had a few 'accidents.' Her makeup got switched with itching cream. Her shampoo got confused with green hair dye. Then pink. Then purple. Her uniform suddenly came apart at the seam.

I have no doubt where her sudden stream of bad luck came from.

Ron is slowing down on the missions, leaving me more solos than ever. It's hard to be constantly saving the world and when I don't want to be a hero…. I get kidnapped. In Bora Bora!

It's a nice setup. Play it up for the media, then lay on the couch in her layer. She has a safety house in every major city. I have an electric card key to them all.

Mom knows. She caught us at the window. She doesn't have a problem with it. I don't know if I want the tweebs to know. Oh that will be the longest day of my life. I think that dad will just be happy that he doesn't have to worry about boys anymore. He didn't do well after my break up with Ron. Took it worse than I did.

Sometimes she just needs to talk to. To have stimulating conversation for a change. After putting up with Drakken all day, I don't blame her. She plays chess.

CHESS.

And half the time I win half the time she does. She says that she used to play risk, but after the time warp thing that still hurts my head she doesn't. She claims that when all of the villains teamed up there was a game and pieces started blowing up. And then DRAKEN ! Yes Draken won the game of risk.

She couldn't be at my homecoming dance.

So I skipped too.

Ron felt bad for a while about it but he didn't push anything.

She took me out with the hovercraft under the stars. We talked and that was when we officially started going out. That night we had The Kiss.

When I say the kiss I mean the kiss. I had never been kissed like that before.

She tried to pull that line. "The only difference between a straight girl and a lesbian is a good bottle of wine." When I pointed out that neither of us had any wine she just shrugged and said, "explains why I call you princess."

She makes me laugh without making a total fool of herself.

Although it's hard to keep up with the banter in front of others. The only hard part is keeping a** straight** face. It's still fun.

And global justice is extremely confused. They haven't figured it out yet. Neither have most of her brothers. I think that Mego might have an idea of what is going on but that's just because he went to the same gay friendly café that we meet up at.

He was meeting with Josh Mankey.

We both laughed at that one.

If anyone asks me.

I don't know when I realized that I was in love with her . I just am. And she loves me too.

* * *

This is my first oneshot with Kim and Shego.

I hope you like it.

if you don't well......

First off. gay is a way

and dude

you can be straight and not hate


End file.
